


Learning Discipline

by WriterWrathorn



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Biting, Consensual, Dom/sub, Edging, F/M, Fantasy, Gentle femdom, Grinding, Human/Elf - Freeform, Marking, Outercourse, Porn With Plot, Rough Kissing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterWrathorn/pseuds/WriterWrathorn
Summary: Ryder Seline is a regular priest wanting to do his best healing his dungeon party. Things go awry when some party members get a little more rowdy than he expected.The whispers don't seem to make things easier.
Relationships: OC/OC, Ryder Seline/Vivian Mistfire
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Learning Discipline

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes things don't need to be too sexual. Sometimes we just need a bit of consent, hugging and plenty of kisses. But the sex doesn't hurt when the mood is right.
> 
> I plan on updating this sporadically, I want to focus more on my writing in my spare time a tad more next year.
> 
> Oh, and the grind in WoW retail is a bit crazy atm so thats why I've been really quiet lol.

Ryder yawned, rubbing his eyes as a wave of exhaustion crept through him. The Dire Maul was dull. Not boring, as there were a diverse set of enemies, but dull for the lack of a diverse colour scheme. Same dull marble, same dull green on the trees and the same dirty _dull_ water in the waterways. 

_‘Guess it wouldn’t be in Feralas if it weren’t dull_ ,’ Ryder lamented to himself, his white robes flowing softly behind him. He wasn’t a fighter by any means, though he knew of some priests that engaged in that sort of behaviour. The short human was a devout follower of the Holy Light, and focused more on aiding his fellow adventurers with healing magic, rather than actual combat.

His group consisted of five members, himself included. He had learned to familiarise himself with the slang the adventurers used, as he’d only joined them on his nineteenth birthday; a full year ago. This was technically his first ‘dungeon’, as most of his time was spent alone in the wilderness, helping those in need. 

According to other adventurers, they had ‘leveled’ through a more damage oriented process, as it was the fastest way to gain ‘experience. But Ryder knew he wasn’t cut out for that. He was set to be a ‘Healer’, not a ‘Tank' or ‘Dee-Pee-Ess’. He still didn’t understand what that meant, but knew enough to figure they were the real fighters.

Another bored sigh quietly filled the room, his fellow companions all eating or drinking by themselves, little talk actually made between them. The mage had offered conjured food that, while a little tasteless, were quite filling. Ryder supposed that was their purpose, to give energy to the body without any _real_ nutrition. 

He tapped idly at the old, cracked wood in front of him, the table having only a single candelabra on it, the wax on each candle worn down to near uselessness. 

He could still feel eyes on his back. The Kaldorei woman was watching him with a keen eye since they’d entered. She wielded two very large greatswords, yet she used both as though they weighed nothing.

She had worn a scowl since they’d met, and it only deepened in the midst of combat, baring her sharp teeth as she tore through the field. Red tattoos adorned her face, wide and sharp, all falling down her cheeks like tears had burnt into her violet skin. Her purple hair was cut short, already marking her as ‘different’ from many other night elves. Ryder had always thought the Kaldorei had kept their hair long. 

It was from the corner of his steel-grey eyes, finding those glowing eyes the night elves were known for watching him.

Ryder gulped, sitting up straight and looking ahead. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest. He was unsure if it was fear or something else that left him nervous, and slightly pink in his cheeks. Women did not _stare_ so blatantly at him.

He jumped as a chair scraped along the broken marble floor. The Dwarf Paladin had stood suddenly, taking shield and mace and grunted, his heavy boots marching into the next room. The mage and hunter were quick to follow him, and Ryder scurried up to take his own mace and tome with him.

The warrior brushed past him, the same scowl directed at him as she did so. Ryder shivered, watching the angry woman saunter off.

This would be a long dungeon.

\ | /

Ryder gasped for breath, falling to his knees as the last of his strength left him. His worn mace was the only thing to stop him from falling onto his face.

His companions had finished off what the others called a ‘boss’. They didn’t bother to speak his name, though Ryder knew it as Alzzin the Wildshaper. From the name, he’d thought Alzinn was a fallen druid— like the ones in the Wailing Caverns. 

Turns out he was only half correct. Alzzin was a Satyr, which meant he was a demon trying to _destroy_ the wildlife in Feralas. 

Not that there was much in the first place.

Ryder shook his head, sweat flinging off his long golden hair and onto the marble floor. The fight itself wasn’t the worst thing he’d experienced, but the constant flow of imps that the others ignored meant his healing output had to be raised. 

He wasn’t as ‘geared’, as the others put it, like other healers were, but they took him along simply because they were tired of waiting. Little help was offered to him on that front, but no-one had been severely injured under his care, so he thought he was doing something right.

“Do you need the mace, Boran?” 

“Nay. Give it ta the newbie.”

‘Newbie’ they called him. Not his actual name. Ryder flinched at their title for him, finding offense with it, but too nervous to actually defend himself. He looked away, and winced when he caught the gaze of the night elf woman, the aforementioned mace in her hand. She knelt down, her glowing white eyes burnt into his as the haft was thrust toward him. He let go of his old one, taking the new one in his hand.

He felt stronger. The Light responded well to the mace, and channelled through it as though that were it’s design.

“It should assist with your healing.” The night elf said, thin lips pulled to a line as she observed him a while longer. He felt small under her gaze, which was worse considering their difference in height. He was considered short by human standards, but she must’ve been tall for night elf standards too. Being eye-level with her _breasts_ did not make conversation easy. 

He soon realized he should stop staring and say something.

“Th-thank you,” he managed, words tumbling out in a small squeak. The Kaldorei blinked, eyes going wide in mild surprise for a brief second, before her features softened to a tiny smile.

“You are welcome.” She nodded, (goodness she was _tall_ ), and held out her hand. Ryder blinked at the plate-clad palm, taking it with a delicate hand. He squeaked out his surprise as he was hauled up to his feet. Most female Kaldorei were somewhat thin, their bodies slender and flexible. It was a shock to experience such raw strength from those slim arms. Ryder blinked, the mace in his hand making him feel stronger; and no longer breathless. He rocked back and forth, looking up into the amused eyes of the Kaldorei.

“Thank you again, miss… uh.” It only occurred to him then that he didn’t know her name. She didn’t offer it anyway, already having walked away from him. Ryder made a small hum. The Kaldorei wore plate armour, the black, blue and gold design reflecting the faction that he, and the others around him, belonged to. The Alliance. 

“Listen up!” Ryder spun around, the dwarf paladin addressing everyone with a stern, growling voice, “we’ll be campin’ ‘ere for the night,” The robust Dwarf announced, carefully setting his backpack a good distance away from the corpse of the satyr. “Watch will be decided after a meal and a drink. Ready yer tents.”

Ryder nodded, unaware of the night elf still watching him.

\ | /

Ryder rose from his slumber, wiping the trail of saliva from his chin. No light bled through the tent, suggesting it was still deep into the night.

He rolled onto his side, forcing his eyes closed and trying to go back to sleep. He wasn’t tired by any stretch, but didn’t want to stay awake into the morning, when they had to be on the move for the rest of the coming day. The ogres were next. He shivered under his thin blanket. He _hated_ ogres. They smelled _awful._

He rolled to his other shoulder, groaning in mild annoyance. Glowing eyes were still in his mind, watching him whenever he looked away. He wasn’t sure what to do about her constant attention. The smile she gave betrayed the near-constant frown she wore every other moment.

He gave up on rest and sat up, knocking over his bag as he left the tent. His head peaked out, and he was greeted by the sight of the kaldorei woman sitting on a ledge, looking over most of the Dire Maul.

The human hesitated for a moment, wondering if he should remain in his tent until sleep takes him, or chance some small talk with the woman.

He noticed the woman’s ear perk up as the fabric of his tent rustled. Her glowing eyes locked onto his, her classic scowl on full force as she found him. He knew the choice of retreat was taken away from him. With a small gulp, he left his tent.

And stumbled over the fabric catching his foot. He caught himself with fumbling steps, holding his hands out in front of him as he halted all movement. Ryder groaned, shrinking under those glowing white orbs. Her expression hadn’t shifted, and simply watched him carefully walk toward her.

She’d forgone her armour, instead wearing a black leather tunic. And nothing else. Her long, violet legs were on full display, showing off the powerful muscle and the bruises from combat. 

Ryder kept his gaze from wandering. He tried to pay little attention to the toned muscle of her arms and legs, and how smooth her violet skin seemed to _shine_ in the moonlight. Her body wasn’t unmarred, as she was a warrior, but many of the deep scars only _added_ to her beauty.

N-not that he thought she was beautiful! But she wasn’t _not_ beautiful, it was just a statement, nothing else meant—

Ryder’s heart pounded in his head. The constant contradictions crossing his thoughts didn’t mix with how he really felt. Some mixture of tiredness, yet needing to be awake. He couldn’t explain it properly, only that he hated sleeping.

“Trouble resting?” 

Ryder jumped at her sudden words. Her tone was deep, but soft. With how often she roared at the faces of their enemies, he wondered how her throat dealt with the pain. He felt the glow of those eyes on him. He nodded shyly, finding it hard to look her in the eyes. 

“Yes.” He mumbled, his hands fidgeted in his lap. Was she always looking at him? When they weren’t fighting the creatures of Dire Maul, he’d always found her watching him. How often had she ogled, and he hadn’t noticed? 

“How about you?” He tried a smile, meeting the warriors gaze.

She snorted out a laugh, “I only need a few hours of rest, and so I will take up most of the night watch. I usually sleep during the day. The others will sleep in the morning.”

 _Right, Kaldorei are nocturnal_. Ryder gave another nod, feeling the awkwardness in the air grow thicker by the moment.

“Could I stay up with you? Just for a bit?” He felt like he had to ask. Awkwardness was the last thing he needed at that moment. Yet it followed him wherever he went. If she wanted to be alone, then that would solve the awkward problem.

“If you’d like.” She answered with a noncommittal shrug.

 _I wanted to know what you wanted._ Ryder sourly thought, another silence falling over them. 

“Do you know much about Dire Maul?” He tried again. 

“This place was not always called that.” 

Ryder straightened abruptly at her curt tone. He winced at the sour expression she held, not at him thankfully, but clearly it was a sore topic. 

“Long ago, my parents told me of Eldre’Thalas. ‘Those who remain hidden’, in common.” She paused, white eyes travelling over his body, “From what we’ve seen, I suppose we know how and why they’ve been hidden for so long. It’s good the Alliance agreed to take them in.”

Ryder didn’t. Not entirely, anyway. These Elves required magical energy to survive, and could absorb it from many sources, with arcane being the most common. The elves here in Dire Maul were surviving off of the demon’s power; fel. He was as informed on the Kaldorei history as he was on the Sin'dorei history. But understood why both went into separate factions. And yet... 

“It’s hypocritical.” Ryder mumbled, hands clenching the loose fabric of his robes.

“Hmm?”

“Huh?” He turned to her, a curious brow raised pointed straight to him. His face felt heated, unaware he’d spoken aloud. There was an upward quirk in the corner of her thin lips, hopefully implying her amusement, rather than annoyance.

“What’s hypocritical?”

“I didn’t mean to-”

“Speak your mind.” She lost her smile, and her features tightened. “You needn’t lie.”

“I-” Ryder swallowed, the heat in his face radiating over his body. “I just think that it's hypocritical that the Sin'dorei weren’t accepted by the Kaldorei while these people were.” 

She made another hum, leaning forward, a slight squint as her eyes ran over him. His hands tightened until he was sure they were turning white. He couldn’t break his own stare, unable to blink. This was a mistake, apparently, as he jumped in shock as the Kaldorei placed her hand on his. She gave it a gentle squeeze, and the smile returned.

“My name is Vivian Mistfire. I’ve decided I like you.” Vivian’s smile turned toothy, and she leaned further, revealing those pointed teeth the Kaldorei were known for. She radiated a smell, one that reminded him too much of the paladins back at the Cathedral of Light. It was like sweat, but not bad? Ryder squeaked, the pink heat in his face turned a crimson red at the realization that he thought she smelled _not bad_. 

“M-my name is Ryder Seline.” He stuttered, eyes bouncing from side to side, unsure of where to look. 

“It’s good to finally make a formal greeting, most groups that are formed do not bother.” She hummed quietly.

That would explain everyone's distant attitude. Aside from Vivian, and the paladin Boran, he didn’t know the others' names, and he only knew of Boran’s because he caught it being used. But if it was so common to not learn them in the first place, then he wouldn’t start asking for them. It didn’t bother him too much if people left him alone.

Unlike Vivian, who was still really close to his face, and her larger (and warmer) hand resting on his.

“Um, could you- with your hand, uh?” He tried to convey his meaning by pointedly looking up and down between her face and hand. She gave him a confused look, but soon made a tut as she followed his gaze. Her hands returned to her own lap.

Vivian looked ahead once more. Ryder tried not to stare, but thought he’d seen her cheeks turn a darker shade. He swallowed awkwardly again, trying to figure out how to talk to this enigma. She gave her name after calling the Kaldorei hypocrites. He knew he wouldn’t do the same if his order were called that.

“You should try and rest soon.” Vivian broke the silence, still staring ahead. Ryder nodded, but found himself unwilling to move. Maybe his body was _that_ tired. The yawn that followed onto his palm didn’t help matters. 

“I don’t wanna leave yet.” He grumbled tiredly. There was a snort from Vivian. 

There was that scent in the air. One he noticed earlier. Maybe it was his nerves cooling off that he remembered it. Where was it coming from again? It wasn’t a bad smell per se. It had a certain musk, neither strong nor weak but simple… present.

It didn’t remind him of food, but it did remind him of the candles he’d lit during his hours of study. Near the training courtyards for the warriors of light. The Trial of Penance used the same candles too. It was a pleasant memory, and though he had excelled in the trial, he wasn’t interested in the Path of Discipline. 

His brow twitched at the dark wisps of memories that clung to the back of his mind. He shoved them away, taking measured, heavy breaths to make his mind his own. The scent clinging to his senses with every lungful of air.

His eyes felt heavy. After a few minutes of focused breathing, his body fell into a rhythm without his encouragement. Ryder tried not to think about it, knowing it would break if he recognized it proper, but he felt the telltale signs of sleep beginning to wash over his body. He didn’t care if his body would ache if he slept upright. That was a future problem.

That scent was rather nice.

\ | /

Ryder wasn’t drooling when he woke up. He was glad for it, hating that he’d often woke to find a warm puddle under his cheek. The pillows he was laying on were awfully warm though. They weren’t as pliant as many other pillows were, and had a rather smooth texture to them. 

Something ran through his hair gently. It wasn’t an unpleasant feeling, but it was enough to open his eyes to. He was facing toward the horizon, and the sun had yet to fully rise over, but the light was bleeding over that endless edge. Another sweep through his hair. It was the gentle touch of fingers. 

“So cute, but it’s making me feel…” The low, feminine tones whispered through the air, a small, humming laugh following the comment. Ryder swallowed audibly, eyes falling down to those familiar, violet legs. 

He’d fallen asleep on Vivian. 

_I couldn’t have._ Ryder inwardly panicked. To suddenly wake up like he knew what she was doing would embarrass her. And if he embarrassed her, then that would be awkward. But by that logic, pretending to be asleep would only make it awkward for _him._

Heat rose on his cheeks, matching the warmth of those muscled thighs. He had no idea what to do. He could fall back asleep, but that didn’t stop the fact that he had _slept on her._ That she was stroking his head was likely something to keep herself busy. 

In fact, that she was doing anything but telling him to get off, was a sign that she didn’t mind. If he apologized now, then he could return to his tent, and just-

“You’re awake, aren’t you?”

Ryder’s heart sank. He turned up to find the mildly amused face of the Kaldorei. A single hand cupped his cheek, her thumb caressing his cheek with a vaguely threatening motion. Ryder gulped, unable to form a thought, and instead let his mouth try and speak instead.

“I didn’t-!”

“Mmm. I thought so.” She hummed, thumb pausing and resting on the corner of his lips. He let out a tiny squeak, the tip of her claw-like nail resting on the sensitive flesh of his lip.

“You were such a good boy yesterday, you know?” Vivian sighed, the flat of her thumb gently pulled his lower lip open. Ryder blinked owlishly, feeling his brain fry at her words. It was like he was at the precipice of the Trial of Penance, the dark whispers of the Void whispering captivating words to draw him in.

Um?” He tried, cut off as her other hand ran down his arm.

“I thought it was a small enough reward to rest on my legs. Do you like them?” Vivian whispered happily, flexing her thighs beneath him. He stared, still wide-eyed at her words. He nodded without intention, his body doing a far better job communicating than his mind. Especially the tightness in his pants conveying the base desires that lingered within. 

“They’re nice?” He tried with a shaky smile. Her eyes hooded as humour flickered in the corner of her lips.

“Hm. We’ll need to work on your ability to compliment a woman. Though I don’t blame your limited vocabulary.” She rolled her eyes, her hands leaving him for a moment, only to lift him up. He tried to stand, but he instead was pulled back down, his face falling into her thighs completely, and his body handled by her strong arms so he was laid prone over the length of her legs.

He squeaked as he was gently lifted, the Kaldorei being strong enough to _pick him up_ whilst sitting was a shock. A flush burned in his cheeks as her arms flexed. He looked up, and gasped as his chin was lifted by a single finger, and the faintest sign of colour was on Vivian’s cheeks, her smile cheshire and her eyes hooded.

“How about another reward?” She whispered again, the same seductive tone reverberating through his body. He gave her a shy nod, and couldn’t deny how his heart rang heavy. She carefully lifted her leg into his shamefully hard erection. His high pitched moan was cut off by her other hand. 

“Good boy. Go on, grind against me.” Vivian whispered, still flexing her leg. He rolled his hips gingerly against her, a shiver ran through his body, his half-tired brain engrossed in the pleasure coursing through him. 

This woman helmet yesterday was letting him grind into her bare leg. Him. A human with a night elf. He was a priest, there was no way he should—

“Don’t think too hard, just feel. Feel good for me.” Vivian hushed, her fingers stroked his hair, her sweet smile doing nothing to hide how dangerous she was. He could see how her muscles tightened and bulged whenever she moved. There was plenty to think about, especially when the person his dick was pressed into could snap him in half. Thinking was all he ever did in his day-to-day life, but in the throes of pleasure, he couldn’t properly process his thoughts. It was a blur of emotion that muddied his thoughts. The obvious danger for sexual stimulation within a place like this was unwise to say the least.

That still didn’t stop his body from acting out, his fingers digging into the steel-like hardness of her thighs, and his hips rolling forward, mashing the flat of his crotch against her knee. He groaned, his eyes going hazy and his mouth going slack. 

“You’re so cute.” She hummed, the hand covering his mouth slid over to his cheek, and her thumb slid between his lips, letting his panting breath wash over the violet intruder. “When humans reach maturity, you breed as much as you can, whenever you can. No heat cycles like us. Just the urge to fuck.” Her digit swept around his mouth, until they hooked the corners of his lips, pulling his mouth open slightly.

Ryder had no time to process why her words made him feel hotter. He simply ground himself against her _harder,_ dick straining between his thigh and her calf _._ His body shook, and his dick strained against the soft fabric of his pants. His hands weren’t idle either, feeling up her thighs as he struggled to contain his voice. Vivian snorted, one hand keeping his mouth slightly open, the other resting on his head.

“You humans don’t even last. You orgasm, and then you sleep. It’s adorable how exhausted you get.” Vivian released his mouth with a hum. Another finger dipped into his mouth, the tips of her nails delicately dragging along his tongue. He moaned quietly around them, flexing his tongue against the first inch of her fingers. She chuckled.

“Good boy. Keep grinding, don’t be afraid to show my fingers some love.” She stared down at him lovingly, her other hand gently brushing his hair. Ryder gasped, his lips closing around her slowly probing digits. He was caught in her glowing eyes. The scent from earlier was distinctly _hers._ It was surrounding him now. Just like how she effortlessly surrounded him. 

What was earlier a simple suggestion to ‘grind into her’ felt more of an order now. One he felt _compelled_ to carry out. 

His vision turned hazy. He was close. He was going to-

He whined as he was forced off of her, and rolled onto his back on the cold floor. With a confused whimper, he looked over to her. Her shining eyes were still on him, and the smile that played on her lips were playful. She stood up and stretched her arms up.

Ryder took heavy breaths, feeling sense return to him as her form was engulfed in sunlight. Her smug smile pointed straight at him. She looked back to the horizon where the sun had begun to rise. 

“Sun’s up. We’ll wake the others for breakfast.” She said. Ryder could only make confused whines as she stepped by, head swivelling to follow. He gave a yelp as his head was grabbed again, and his face was shoved into her (surprisingly soft) ass. Hands waved helplessly in the air, unsure of what to do. Vivian chuckled, shaking her head as she let him go.

Ryder could only blink dumbly, his face bright red from embarrassment and arousal. He watched the night elf bend over, her leather tunic lifting as a consequence, and showing off half of her bare ass, and the glistening of-

The human snapped back around, palm firmly planted over his mouth. He looked down, hoping his erection would subside soon.

\ | /

A single, loud belch from Boran was all it took to throw his arousal to the wind. In a way, Ryder was thankful for it. The vileness of such an act did leave him slightly disgusted however, and he didn’t appreciate the echo that it brought throughout all of Dire Maul.

Safe to say, there was no way he’d be aroused again that day.

He couldn’t meet Vivian’s eyes for all of their morning meal, consisting of sausages and eggs. It was quick and simple, and they quickly moved on after equipping their gear and storing their tents away into their Backpacks. The mages of Dalaran were ingenious in their designs of the adventurer’s pack, as it contained an empty space that was only filled after the certain ‘weight capacity’ was filled.

Ryder and the group had moved into the next ‘wing’ of Dire Maul, heading west from the camp. A group of skeletons and ghosts of some of the local elves populated the area, and they were all incredibly aggressive at the sight of us adventurers.

Ryder locked his hands together, a brilliant shine of white shooting from his body and crashing into the final skeleton. Golden aetherial chains locked around the shrieking set of bones, forcing it to its knees. It struggled and tore at the chains, but it only made them lock tighter. It’s futile attempts of escape were cut short, as the mage blasted it with fire. The smouldering remains of bones littered across the floor.

The human priest sighed, giving a small smile to the Draenei woman. She was a deep blue in skin tone, and her eyes shone with a similarly blue light. Her robes were purple, with a white spider-web design that covered her chest, and wrapped around the back. On her head was a floating circlet, likely enchanted with a minor levitation spell. Her horns were pointed upward, with a slight upward curl, and her black hair was set in two pig-tails. 

He wanted to ask for her name, but could only continue to smile weirdly at her. She rolled her eyes after a few seconds of awkward staring and turned away, already picking at the pile of ghostly ashes for any loot. Ryder felt his heart sink for a moment, remembering that this group didn’t care for camaraderie. 

He took a seat on one of the ancient benches. The seat was covered in a layer of dust, but that was true of everything in this section of Dire Maul. Only the dead wandered in the lower sections, and they seemed determined to attack anything that was alive. He hadn’t even seen rodents or snakes wandering about like in the gardens.

The group moved to the next room, not checking to see if he was following. He shrugged, his concern for them dwindling by the second. He opened his eighth bottle of water that morning. It turned out repeatedly casting healing magic left the body parched, though he didn’t understand why. 

With one last gulp, he sighed as the empty flask fell into his pack. He looked up to find the shining eyes of Vivian staring at him. Ryder felt his body freeze, his mouth hung agape in shock. Clad in plate and smiling sweetly, Vivian brushed her hand over his cheek, and moved forward, her breath washing over his ear as she spoke.

“Would you like to know what she was thinking?” Her hand, encased in metal armour, somehow made him feel goosebumps crawl over his skin as she caressed him. He made a confused ‘huh?’ as an answer, wincing as she tapped his cheek with a mocking pout. “Come on now, big boy words.”

“Why are you-” He tried, but his words fell into a sharp gasp as she surged forward, and bit into his earlobe. 

“I won’t repeat myself.” She whispered, her teeth dangerously locked around his ear. Ryder shivered, his hardness already at full mast. In a way, he didn’t want her to stop. Whatever had brought on this dominating persona from her left him wanting _more._

“Wh-what was she thinking?” He finally asked, not wanting to suffer another bite. 

Vivian released his ear, giving it a small peck before answering.

“‘ _I want him under me’_.” Vivian husked, putting on a poor Draenei accent, and accentuated the statement by wrapping her lips around the curled top of his ear. Ryder couldn’t hold back the moan, nor the thought of the reserved Draenei thinking of him like that. 

“D-Did she?” Ryder winced as Vivian’s fingers tightened against his cheek, apparently not liking the line of questioning.

“Don’t focus too much on her. Like me, she knows a tasty snack when she sees one. But I claimed you first. You make me feel _hotter_.” She growled, lips seizing his own in one swift movement. Ryder’s eyes widened in sheer shock. Her lips were cool to the touch, overtaking his own as she gripped the back of his neck, and tilted his head back with her own pushing movements. 

He couldn’t help but kiss back, eyes shuddering closed as he found himself following her lead as she curled her lips around his. He moaned and whined, feeling his breath being stolen away as she pushed deeper into their liplock. There was a sudden intrusion in his mouth, and by the time he realized her tongue swept against his teeth, she pulled away with a smug smirk.

“Either way, you’ve been a good boy. Keep up your work, and I’ll think about,” She paused, both her hands rested on his thighs. He gasped as she moved to his other ear, her wet lips softly grazing against his cheek, a breathy moan following its wake, “ _rewarding_ you.”

She gently squeezed at his thighs, her finger barely an inch away from his aching member. Ryder hissed as his nerves were pinched, and unintentionally spread his legs, the flame of arousal stirring in his heart. 

Vivian hummed deeply, her lips parting with a husky sigh, “You’d like a proper reward, wouldn’t you?”

“I…” Ryder trailed off, only able to see her short hair and long ear in the corner of his eyes. 

Another soft kiss pressed against his cheek. He bit his lip, her hands rising against his chest. He yelped as she pushed him back as she stood straight. She smirked, at his shocked expression, then winked and kissed the air before sauntering off. Not even a few seconds after, the sound of combat soon followed.

He shifted awkwardly, messing around with his underwear as he scurried after the clashing of steel.

\ | /

The terrible demonic hound known as Immol'thar crumbled to the floor, its physical form turning to ash that disappeared in the wind. Ryder panted heavily, falling back to sit and breathe, feeling his energy wane after such an intense battle. The others were in a similar state, their injuries not too grave to warrant his attention, thankfully. Their exhaustion after battling through waves of enemies and a gigantic, two-headed demonic beast, was reason enough for a short rest.

Juuno, the Draenei mage, was in a similar state as he was: drained after fighting a creature that specializes in draining mana. Ryder felt it himself too, already reaching into his pack for another flask—

He had run out.

His head dipped to his chest, dreading having to explain to the group that they’d need to wait longer before he was able to effectively heal the group. He was warned by his healer peers that many dungeon groups were impatient, and didn’t care for waiting for the healer to be ready for the next fight. 

He felt a hand on his back, and a shiver followed up from his spine. 

“Not now Viv-” He choked as he was met face to face with Juuno. She gave him a curious look, her pale features reminded him of the Stormwind nobles. Painted pure-white lips with a product that must have been expensive from the way it _sparkled_ with silvery glitter. She looked down on him, defined cheekbones that seemed to glisten in the light, and her chin cocked in that tiresome, yet familiar, air of superiority.

“I noticed you are lacking mana. Here.” She held out her hand, her Draenei accent sending Ryder’s cheeks into a blush. He looked to her hand, where a small cupcake rested on her palm. It had no wrapping at the base, and it looked to be of a vanilla flavour, if the colouring was anything to go by. Atop the treat was red icing, and tiny chocolate balls placed in a symmetrical fashion. 

_‘Conjure Refreshment.’_ Ryder realized, he looked up to her again, and felt his stomach drop as he watched her glaring at him with a frown. 

“Thank you.” He took it with a shaky hand and a tiny smile, averting his gaze from meeting hers. She humphed, cocking her chin up and walking away eating her own mana-cupcake. Ryder sighed again, holding the small treat with both hands, unable to bring himself to eat it.

A rougher, metal palm found itself on his shoulder. Forcing him up to his feet with a cry of surprise. He turned around, finding a glaring Vivian towering over him. 

“With me.” 

“Huh? Where are we—” He didn’t have a chance to finish his sentence, yelping as he was forcefully dragged away from the group. It was then that Ryder realized he didn’t have a choice in the matter. If she could carry him around like a piece of parchment, then carried around he would be. To her, he must have had no weight at all, and could be thrown into the wind without a care. 

He followed along, his wrist still held by her steel-clad hand. Her purple hair was messy and stuck to her skin, wet with sweat. He could smell that aroma that plagued him last night, but it held a far stronger, saltier tang to it. 

Ryder blinked at the realization. Her sweat smelled good. _Really good._ He blankly let himself be pulled into an empty corridor, wondering if the recent sexual events were awakening some strange kinks within him.

These thoughts were quickly cut off as fast as he was shoved into the wall. His squeak of shock was covered by one of Vivian’s gauntlet covered hands, while the other was wrapped behind his back, as she lifted him with one arm. Already Ryder felt heat and embarrassment rise in his neck. He looked down with wide, flustered eyes as Vivian gave him a feral grin.

“You don’t need to be distracted by her. Your _mine_.” Vivian growled, releasing his mouth, and shifting her hands around to better hold him against the wall. The height difference between them was considerably reduced, in that Vivian no longer had to look down at him. Ryder laughed awkwardly, red on his cheeks as he tried to find a response to being called ‘mine’. 

“Why have you taken such an interest in me?” He tried, a bead of sweat trailing down his cheek as Vivian’s glowering eyes honed in on him.

“I’ve been travelling alone for months. I’ve become hornier than usual as of late. You’re cute, receptive and you enjoy it.” She pressed herself against him, plate armour squishing his chest. 

Ryder gaped at her admission, the awkward tightness in his underwear strained against the fabric. He was delicately placed onto the floor, but still had no room to move, given that Vivian’s plated chest was an inch away from his face. 

She stared down at him with hungry eyes. There was a heavy fire in them, a tinge of jealousy and as she possessively held him. With a slow lick of her tongue against her plush lips, she paused and whispered, “Unless you actually don’t like this? Don’t lead me on now.”

There was a hint of worry lurking in her glowing eyes. But also a touch of something sharp. Pain?

Ryder reached out, his healing nature guiding him along, and his hand pressed into her stomach; just left under her ribs.

The violet night elf hissed, hand snapping down to pull his hand away as she stood back. Ryder winced, but looked at his open palm. 

Blood. Fresh and running down her stomach.

He looked up, brow curled, “You’re bleeding.”

“I’ll be fine.” She said, tone clipped and arms crossed.

“Lay on the bench, and take off your armour.” Ryder pointed across the hall, a large stone table and bench before it. 

“Taking charge are we? So you do want to keep going?” Vivian smirked, her tongue wiping over her lips. Ryder frowned.

“This is urgent. Please stop dallying.”

The Kaldorei cocked her head slightly, regarding him with sharp eyes. She sighed, unstrapping her armour plating with a light scowl. Ryder crossed his arms, watching her armour slip off piece by piece. He sucked in a breath as her body was exposed under the armour. Toned muscle curled and glistened with sweat as she stripped. Her body was honed for amazing strength, but still held the litheness of the Elves that called the Wilderness their home. 

Her chest piece was fully removed, her pert chest held down by elastic bandages. He scanned her stomach, complete with a full set of abs, and found the source of her bleeding. A diagonal cut just above her hip, and based on simple observance, it wasn’t too deep based on the wound already healing. Or it was simply a testament to how centuries of thriving in the wild changed their bodies to regenerate faster than most.

“Don’t move too much.” Ryder closed in, his hands warming up with renewing light. Vivian hissed through clenched teeth, as his palms gently pressed against her. Already the wound was sealing with scarred tissue; a line of royal purple against her violet skin.

“Can you not just wave your hands and do that?” She whined, her thin lips turning to a pout. 

“I can heal from afar, but I figured a direct touch would be faster.”

“So you say.” She attempted to laugh in a teasing manner, but was interrupted by another hiss pain. The scar had nearly faded, and the Light had made use of the spilled blood’s nutrients, processing it back into the wound. The rest on his hands, and her slightly lifted undershirt, were purified away with light. 

He smiled, enjoying his handiwork. He’d had a lot of trouble manifesting his Holy magic, but the months had taught him much. It wasn’t enough to distract from the whispers though. They were quite hungry at times. His fingers ghosted across the violet stomach before him, tracing over each toned abdominal with a curious touch. He hummed as she sat up, not paying attention to her small words. He wondered what part of Elven anatomy allowed for such developed muscles. Elves didn’t need much in the way of nourishment, their metabolism was odd when compared to a human’s. His brow creased, his other hand joining as they wandered to her sides. There was muscle even there, visible against the skin. Her skin was impossibly smooth too, even as he felt around her back, following the divet that led to her rounded butt—

“Where do you think your hands are going?” 

He froze, the spectre of “I-I didn’t mean to!”

“I’m sure you didn’t.” A sly smile played on her lips, her hand grabbing his hip. Ryder squeaked at her rough touch. He was pulled in, face first into her chest. They were small and cute. Deceptively jiggly too. He looked up with wide eyes, his body frozen under the Kaldorei.

“Much like I didn’t mean to do this.” She hummed, palm gliding along his waist, an inch away from a far more sensitive area. The reaction was instant. Heat sparked throughout his body, his sexual member springing to life.

Her palm rubbed against her erect penis, which strained against his pants. Ryder froze, watching as Vivian’s arms swept over his shoulders. Vivian audibly licked her lips, her breath washing over his ear. He shivered as her wet tongue gently licked the frame of his ear.

“Such a naughty boy. Were you hoping for a reward?” She hummed against his ear, cooing as his penis flexed against her palm.

“N-Naughty?” He hissed under his breath. His hands were still on the curve of her hips, his fingers less than an inch away from the toned muscle of her butt. He bit his lip, looking up into those glowing orbs. 

She pushed him down gently, staring him down as his back rested against the cool stone. Her hands crept down his thighs, dragging fingers down slowly with a small amount of pressure. He whined, already rocking his hips forward at the touch, feeling his hardness struggle against the tight fabric of his underwear.

“Yes. You were being so cute, helping a little cut like that. But you couldn’t help but _touch_ when I didn’t say you _could_ , _”_ she whispered, lips playing with the frame of his ear. His robe was lifted slowly, the material dragging along the smooth skin of his thighs, and a small whine fell from his lips. There was a quick exhalation from her nose, indicating a slight amount of humour. His face, despite being entirely flushed already, only felt hotter from her amusement. Again she whispered, “that’s what makes you naughty.”

Her hands dove around the bundled fabric, letting it drop again as her calloused hands grabbed at his soft thighs. Ryder couldn’t stop his high pitched gasp, but quickly bit down on his lower lip, stifling it as much as he could.

“Oh, did you like that? Do you want more?” Vivian asked demurely. He nodded his head absentmindedly, flexing his thighs against her. He nodded softly, his lower lip bit hard as he muffled his moans. She laughed softly, and her hands sank into the plump flesh of his inner thighs, travelling at a slow, tormenting pace.

Ryder whined, and his eyes rolled up despite their closed state. As soon as it felt like her hot, rough palms would reach the hem of his underwear, they would spread around and rest on his waist, inches away from his throbbing member. 

“You’re starting to sweat a little. Are you getting frustrated?” She taunted, a dark chuckle following. Ryder’s bit lip was sore from the pressure, slightly bruised and released from his teeth, and his quiet groans spilled forth. Vivian laughed again, the same, deep tones filling his mind as her hands travelled up and down his thighs.

He squeaked as he was roughly rolled to his stomach, his cheek resting on the cool stone, and one eye staring up at her lustful expression. Her hands still covered the length of his erect member. He whined as her hands flexed against his crotch, and her own hips rolled against his soft, pert butt. 

“That’s right, you’re _very_ frustrated. Am I to blame?” She teased, smile deepening. He squinted accusingly, his lip feeling afire as his nerves demanded he release 

Her rocking hips were in a constant see-saw motion, his pert butt grinding against the tall elven woman’s waist. She ghosted kisses against his cheek.

“Stop biting yourself.” She growled lightly. Ryder released his bitten lip with a whine. Vivian made a pleased sound, and took to kissing the corner of his open lips. More dark whispers crawled into his head, filling his mind with desires. Hunger. The barest peek of the hungering oblivion that crawled at the darkest places of Azeroth. He moaned again, unable to do much aside from grind into her groping hands. Her fingers curled around the bulging erection that strained against his pants. 

“Good boy. Keep spilling your arousal.” Vivian husked. He made a confused noise, which switched to a sharp moan as her finger pressed against the tip of his penis, the nail pushing the soft fabric of his pants into his urethra. His precum had seeped into his pants, a sign of his nearing climax.

The pressure against the entrance of his urethra was so different, so _alien,_ that he wasn’t sure what to think. He could only feel. The whispers, ever voracious, told him it _felt_ good. His sudden, sharp gasp was a sign that his mind agreed. His ass pressed until it was nearly flat against her, his nerves set alight with pleasure as she grinded against him.

“Are you searching for something back here, with how your hips are moving?” Vivian teased, her hands rose up from his hardness. Ryder shook his head half-committedly, whining as liquid pooled in his eyes. Again and again, he was brought to a near-climax, only for her to pull away. Like she had a sixth sense. She chuckled deeply, low feminine tones reverberating in his mind as her fingers dug under his waistband.

He froze. His breathing ceased. 

“Be honest with me now, and maybe,” Vivian sang, her fingers stopped their venture. Ryder shivered, anticipation coiling around him like a snake. He felt a hot breath and lips ghost against the frame of his ear. “My naughty human’s punishment won’t be that bad.”

Ryder’s mouth went dry. To be taken like this, with little action of his own, was innocent enough in his eyes. But to ask for it...

His eyes scrunched up as the tips of her index fingers pressed into the ‘V’ of his crotch, pulling his underwear taut around his throbbing member. Vivian gasped a small moan as her fingers splayed out into the hair of his crotch. 

“Touch me… there.” He finally mumbled, voice shaking and body quivering against the wild elf. She tutted softly against his cheek, and her fingers gently pushed into the skin an inch above his penis. He took a sharp breath, whining in the open air as she wetly kissed his cheek, chanting small ‘ _good boy’_ s, _‘just tell me’_ and _‘come on’_ between each kiss.

Before he could answer proper, he groaned louder than intended as he was thrusted into again. She’d thrusted into him far harder than before, her fingers making small circles as they pushed and prodded into his sensitive flesh. 

“Where sweetie? Where should I touch you?” Her voice was light and teasing, her own breath heavy and deep. Ryder closed his eyes again, his breathing a mess, every exhale was a moan. His heart hammered in his chest. Yet he was compelled to answer.

“My… penis.”

He shivered as a long, thoughtful hum played in his ear, “ah, you want me to touch there.”

“Please…!” He whimpered, his lips growing sensitive as her fingers played on the sensitive skin. His hips shook against her rolling fingers and thrusting motions, trying to eke out as much pleasure as he could. 

Again her mouth lowered against the edge of his lips. Her hands stopped in place. Ryder’s breath also stopped. Her hand dropped from his lips, while the other lifted slowly, until a single finger began a slow descent along his pulsating member. Ryder whined behind closed lips, her soft touch journeyed down his short length, her thumb eventually joining to close around the other side. Both fingers stopped at his tip.

Then her hands flew from his pants.

He made a dumb noise, his eyes opening to-

Sharp canines sank into his neck. His cry of pain caught in his throat, a choked whimper leaving in its stead. His robes fell down to his feet, and he couldn’t help the tears that formed in the corner of his eyes. His penis strained against his underwear, nearing a fullness he’d never known until that moment. She groaned softly as she claimed him, a thrum that reverberated through his body. 

Ryder didn’t understand _why_ it started to feel good. He exposed more of his neck to her, and quietly moaned as her bite softened. Her lips replaced the teeth as she sucked down on the, surely red, mark. He shivered, the contrast of sharp pain to strong suckling sending his body through a cycle of either anticipating another bite, or basking in this pleasure.

Soon enough, and much to Ryder’s disappointment (strangely), Vivian carefully pulled away from his neck, wiping her arm over her mouth. Her eyes held a mischievous glint, keeping an eye on his neck with a satisfied smile. She gently picked him up, rolling him around so that their chests pressed together, and her thighs resting on either side of his hips. He whimpered, suppressing the urge to grind upward into her.

“Not yet, _Dalah.”_ She whispered, leaning down with hooded eyes. One hand rose to gently caress his cheek, staring down at him with a pleased expression. Ryder moaned softly as she lowered herself to softly kiss the slowly bruising mark on his neck. He shivered against her, his hands rising around to hold her. She hummed, nuzzling her nose against his cheek, “When we’re done here, I’ll take you in the comfort of a bed.”

Ryder took a hissing breath between her teeth, the tension between remaining from her suggestive words. Vivian leant into him with more weight, letting him pull her in for a tighter hug. She left a gentle trail of kisses across his cheek until they met his lips. It wasn’t a passionate mess of wrapping lips, but a steady motion of lip curls. Vivian took the lead, stealing his lower lip to suckle on, moaning softly as Ryder shuddered and gasped with every motion. 

Her hands took his cheeks, and she deepened the kiss, pushing lips against lips as she lowered her crotch into his tented protrusion. Ryder’s explosive moan was muffled by her domineering lips. She would take small breaths between each heavy kiss, faster than the human was capable of, leaving Ryder breathless as she whisked him off into pleasure. Her breeches were rough against the soft fabric of his robe, shoving his penis agaisnt his waistline. She expertly ground against the hard length of his member, keeping him locked beneath her toned body and controlling lips.

He could feel his lips bruising as she took more and more control. He moaned and shuddered against her, the only thing he could do as he was locked beneath her. The only motion he was capable of controlling was the clutching hands on her back, which held on for dear life as he was ridden into unknown territory. 

She separated the kiss with a groan, her eyes near-closed as she rocked her hips back and forth against him. Her mouth was twisted into a tight frown, her fingers dragging down until the clutched his shoulders, and her cute, violet ears twitched every time Ryder loudly groaned his pleasure. 

Ryder watched with heavy breath and gasping moans as she thrust herself back and forth, the glimmer of teeth biting into her lower lip. His hands, with nowhere else to go, had latched onto her thighs. He shivered as he felt her muscles tighten and relax with every shuddering, grinding motion she rocked against his desperately hard member. 

The barest touch of light peeked from her eyes, her mouth hung loose as she uttered out the same word in Darnassian, “ _Dalah. Dalah. Dalah. Dalah!”_

“No!” She growled aloud, her hands down on either side of his head. He squeaked as she loomed over him with wide eyes, and her hips raised high in the air, “Not yet. Not yet, no. If you couldn’t, then it wouldn’t be fair if I…”

She took a heavy breath, her hands gently returning to his neck and cheek.

“We should go back. We’ll finish this when I’ve taken you to a dark room, a comfortable bed, and,” Vivian licked her lips slowly, face lowering down at Ryder’s wide and awestruck expression, “all the time in the night to _worship_ this cute, little human in a way he deserves.”

She sprung to her feet, picking up the remnants of her armour and securing them on her body in the blink of an eye. By the time Ryder was properly able to sit straight, she was already leaving. He couldn’t help but follow the sway of her hips as she moved. His fingers gripping into his thighs as she left. 

Ryder sighed as she rounded the corner, now able to think without his lower head doing most of the thinking. He shivered as the sensations against his still hard penis were like a ghosts touch. He wasn’t sure how long it would take for him to stand and leave comfortably, but he knew for certain he couldn’t let _anyone_ see his embarrassing erection.

The thought of being alone with Vivian again certainly didn’t make the issue go down any faster.

\ | /


End file.
